User blog:SpaceProtagonist/Complete Monsters
Hey there, follow wiki users. For those of you who don't already know me, my username is SpaceProtagonist (I'm not gonna tell you my real name). I'm a regular user on this Villains Wiki, and I'm usually pretty nice. I've got to tell you, before I came here, I had no idea there were so many different kinds of villains. Affably Evil, Faux Affably Evil, Amoral, Anti-Villains, Artificial Intelligence, Chaotic Neutral, Chaotic Evil, Comic Reliefs, Delusional, Demons, Dissociative, Extremists, Evil Creations, Category:Exploitation Villains, Fallen Heroes, Friends of Heroes, Grey Zone, Hero's Lovers, Honorable, In Love, Incompetent, Inconclusive, Insecure, Kids, Lovecraftian Horrors, Lawful Neutral, Lawful Evil, Love Rivals, Mentally Ill, Mischievous, Mute, Necessary Evil, On & Off, Partners in Crime, Possessed and/or Brainwashed, Predators, Protagonists, Protective, Psychotic, Redeemed, Remorseful, Rivals, Scapegoat, Sitcom Villains, Tragic, Vigilante, Villains by Proxy and that's not even a complete list. But one of my personal favorites is the Complete Monster, but you know it as Pure Evil. Complete monsters are the darkest villains of them all, and villain with no redeeming qualities or features. Most villains in fiction have a tragic backstory or have limits on the chaos they'll cause, but not these guys. These guys are rotten to the core. Villains like these really stand out in the story on the wickedness, they're never seen in a positive way, and they don't show regret for their crimes. Unfortunately, a category like this is abused on a regular basis on this wiki. So to weaken the abuse, I thought I'd write a blog showing some examples of these monsters to show what's excepted for a villain to qualify, and if a franchise has too many villains to name, I'll give it its own page. Let me know in the comments if you like this. Examples *Anime and Manga�� Franchises with their own sections: Berserk, Bleach, Cutey Honey, Devilman, Digimon, Dragon Ball, Fist of the North Star, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Kamen Rider, Marvel Animation, Mega Man NT Warrior, Naruto, O-Parts Hunter/666 Satan, One Piece, Pokémon, Pretty Cure, Resident Evil, Shin Megami Tensei, Sword Art Online, Transformers, Ultra Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Untitled-4.png|Harvest (Darker Than Black: Flower of Darkness) 005-2.png|Zardoz (Dog Soldier) Dokuro_v02p165_4.gif|Kawashima Junta (Dokuro) Dbb5c66a2534e8569bb5a59cea60ae0df35e2c4b_659195_1739_1249.jpg|Masami Sakurane (Happiness) Kanamori killing Marie.jpg|Yoshihito Kanamori (Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni) strangling Marie to death. 4861193-6046018950-kekka.jpg|Kagurou (Kekkaishi) Horriblesubs-kill-la-kill-24-720p-mkv_snapshot_16-50_2014-03-28_15-58-08.jpg|Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) BJ0pB4F.jpg|Markov (Marry Grave) JL0.jpg|Johan Liebert (Monster manga) holding a child gun hostage. NxRqf0C.jpg|Tomas (Muhyo and Roji) hpkB1oy.jpg|Kai (Parallel Paradise) Makishima kills.jpg|Shogo Makishima (Psycho-Pass) TwEEmho.jpg|Aoi Yusaka (Psyren) GAd7Cu2.jpg|Kurara Tendo (Release the Spyce) V0raq8o.jpg|Alexia Kerib (SSSS.GRIDMAN) 0.jpg|Elder Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) *Comic Books⚡ Franchises with their own sections: 2000 AD, BIONICLE, Buffyverse, Conan the Barbarian, The Crow, DC and associated continuities, Disney Kingdoms, Dungeons & Dragons, G.I. Joe, Godzilla, Grimm Fairy Tales, Hellraiser, Highlander, Icon Comics, James Bond, Masters of the Universe, Marvel Comics, Mega Man, Red Sonja, RoboCop, Sherlock Holmes, Silent Hill, Sonic the Hedgehog, Spawn, Star Trek, Star Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Top Cow Productions, Transformers, The Ultraverse, Valiant Comics, Voltron 3537124-9780175760-33552.jpg|The Polymath (Absolution: Rubicon) 548495_10151287598612324_379718202_n_7.jpg|Madder Red (Bedlam) IMG-20190711-234857.jpg|Emperor Basam Damdu (Blake and Mortimer: The Secret Of The Swordfish) Decker 6.png|Decker Marce (Burning Fields) 2015018-519.jpg|"The Collector" (Chew) TF9GVnF.png|Lacey (Cinder and Ashe) P00025.jpg|Wick (Clive Barker's Next Testament) 6yaWNnS.jpg|David Montgomery (Death Sentence) 19IB7Fw.jpg|Wolfsangel (The End League) 0146378439_full.jpg|Chaos (E.V.I.L. Heroes) Match-girl.png|The Little Match Girl (Gore) Joepetunia.png|"Sweet" Joe Petunia (The Iron Saint) 2446972_irredeemable_8_by_fatheadwilson.png|*The Plutonian (Irredeemable) *Image is the cover of Issue #8 ladydeath15.png|Sagos (Lady Death) RCO007_1497925275.jpg|Hopcross Jilly (Mercy Thompson: Hopcross Jilly) 42_19.jpg|The Master (Nailbiter) RCO004_1550076616.jpg|Voon (Rat Queens) RCO004_w_1496854270.jpg|Lord Golgotha (Reborn) YELLOWBASTARD.jpg|Roark Jr. (Sin City)- film version RCO020.png|Radu (Subspecies- 1991 prequel comic) AGWbCkL.jpg|Markus "Siegfried" Jung (Über) *Fan Works�� Franchises with their own sections: Creepypasta Mechasoniccomposite.png|Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) ("Monster? I'm not a monster. I'M A GOD!!!!") *Film�� Franchises with their own sections: Disney, Dungeons & Dragons, Godzilla, Hellraiser, Highlander, James Bond, Kamen Rider, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Resident Evil, RoboCop, Sherlock Holmes, Star Wars, Transformers, Ultra Series, Wallander tumblr_plt2xjvvgd1w17fmpo1_r1_540.jpg|Peter Dellaplane (Action Jackson) alexandernevsky2.jpg|Hermann von Balk (Alexander Nevsky) MV5BMTAxOTgxMTEzMDFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDE0NTExNDY@._V1_.jpg|Art (All Hallows' Eve) YKyJkps.jpg|Joker (The Dark Knight) beastmaster10.jpg|Maax (The Beastmaster) 43459625171351031125.png|Charles Lee Ray (Child's Play series) Class7.jpg|Peter Stegman (Class of 1984) threatening Andrew Norris' wife. IPLUHpd.jpg|Fok Tak-Nang (Connected-2008) RLJMaH5.png|Hans Gruber (Die Hard) Scorpio 1.jpg|Scorpio (Dirty Harry) right before he kills a young boy. Dracula-1931-Gallery-8.jpg|Count Dracula (Dracula 1931) The-House-That-Jack-Built-1.jpg.png|Jack (The House That Jack Built) l_95b4d61888e94dc7b815417fb51cc3d0.jpg|Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) killing-zoe-original.jpg|Eric (Killing Zoe) widmark2.jpg|Tommy Udo (Kiss of Death) art_student_2.jpg|Max Parry (The Last Horror Movie) b23c3aafcfb8a96d6bfbd9f9eae41483.jpg|Christian Szell (Marathon Man) torturing Levy with a dentist drill while saying his catchpharse, "Is it safe?" The-night-of-the-hunter-knife.jpg|Harry Powell (The Night of the Hunter) nightmare3nancydeath5.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare On Elm Street franchise) AntonChigurh.png|Anton Chigurh (No Country for Old Men) Mr_blonde_1.png|Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs) 600px-SL_P08_flash.jpg|Amon Goeth (Schindler's List) Jessicaoyelowo.jpg|Lady Van Tessel (Sleepy Hollow-1999) Vampirecircus_001.jpg.png|Emil (Vampire Circus) audrey-hepburn-1967-wait-until-dark-arkin-crenna-dvdbash05.jpg.png|Harry Roat (Wait Until Dark (1967) DeadpoolAjaxLabFight.png|Ajax (Deadpool -2016) 160603174513-jennifer-lawrence-strangeld-x-men-large-169.png|Apocalypse (X-Men: Apocalypse) *Literature�� Franchises with their own sections: Arrethtrae, BIONICLE, Blood Books, Conan the Barbarian, DC Literature, Discworld, Dungeons & Dragons, Gamebooks, Goosebumps, Harry Potter, Hellboy, Jack Reacher, James Bond, Kamen Rider, Marvel Literature, Redwall, Sherlock Holmes, A Song of Ice and Fire, Star Trek, Star Wars, Stephen King, WarCraft, The Witcher R13Ac4k.jpg|Bill Skies (Oliver Twist) Raw Head.jpg|Rawhead Rex (Rawhead Rex) 46_300.jpg|Simon Legree (Uncle Tom's Cabin) *Live-Action TV�� Franchises with their own sections: 24, American Horror Story, Arrowverse, Bellisarioverse, Blood Ties, Buffyverse, The Crow: Stairway to Heaven, CSI Verse, Criminal Minds, Disney, Game of Thrones, Goosebumps, Grimm, Highlander, Kamen Rider, Law & Order, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers, Ripper Street, RoboCop, Sherlock Holmes, Star Trek, Super Sentai, Supernatural, Ultra Series, The Vampire Diaries, Wallander, Whoniverse, The X-Files 600px-Kit-nelson-photo_595x412.jpg|Kit Neson (Alcatraz) Jake Abernathy.png|Jake Abernathy (Bates Motel) Img_20190523_133656.jpg.png|Gyp Rosetti (Boardwalk Empire) waits_cm.png|Raynard Waits (Bosch) Rsz_the_skinner_and_anton_briggs.png|The Skinner (Dexter) ("I can do this all day...it's no skin off my back.") keamy.png|Martin Keamy (Lost) moonface.png|Moonface (Masters of Horror) Tumblr_m3ao3gP2fZ1qe90ht.jpg.png|Karl Rademacher (The Outer Limit -1995) Brainiac_Smallville.jpg|Brainiac (Smallville) Vlcsnap-2014-07-15-18h29m15s254.png|Replicator Carter (Stargate SG-1) *Music�� Udoroth.png|Udoroth (Udoroth) ("Udoroth, the demon lord! / Laying waste to man's dominion with his horde! / A reign of fear and carnage that shall be restored!") *Tabletop Games�� Franchises with their own sections: Betrayal at House on the Hill, Dungeons & Dragons, World of Darkness Codex_chaos_coverart_2.png|Ezekyle Abaddon (Warhammer 40000) *Video Games�� Franchises with their own sections: Assassin's Creed, BIONICLE, Call of Duty, DC Video Games, Digimon, Dragon Age, Dragon Ball, Dungeons & Dragons, The Elder Scrolls, EXA_PICO, Fallout, Final Fantasy, Fire Emblem, Halo, Mega Man, Metal Gear, Mortal Kombat, Pokémon, Resident Evil, RuneScape, Shin Megami Tensei, Silent Hill, Sonic the Hedgehog, Star Craft, Star Trek, Star Wars, Tales Series, Transformers, WarCraft, The Witcher, Xeno, Ys *Visual Novels Danganronpa_Zero_-_Volume_2_Illustration_(4).png|Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) Franchises with their own sections: Ace Attorney, When They Cry *Webcomics�� *Web Original�� Franchises with their own sections: BIONICLE, Creepypasta, SCP Foundation *Western Animation�� Franchises with their own sections: BIONICLE, Cartoon Network, Conan the Adventurer, DC Animation, Disney, G.I. Joe, Marvel Animation, Star Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Transformers *Other Media ''2000 AD'' Devlinblood1.jpg|Aaron Landis (Devlin Waugh: Swimming in Blood) Screen shot 2012-07-06 at 5.36.38 AM.png|Judge Death (Judge Dredd) ("The crime iss life. The ssentence iss...DEATH!") Tumblr_m649yxtwPe1rsdqwto1_500.jpg|Slough Feg (Sláine) ''24'' 24.jpeg|General Benjamin Juma ''American Horror Story'' ''Arrethtrae'' [[:Category:Arrowverse Villains|''Arrowverse'' (including Arrow)]] 217b9ba8fd1675e53ada99f338b630ee.jpg|The Dollmaker (Arrow- Broken Dolls) trying to pour liquid polymer down Lauren Lance' throat until she drowns. ("Everyone loves a pretty doll.") ''Batman'' Joker2.jpg|The Joker (*Issue is from Batman/Judge Dredd: Die Laughing.) JowEnPR.jpg|Black Mask (Roman Sionis) Timthumb2.jpg|Deacon Blackfire (Batman: The Cult) Bat_508_001.png|Abattoir Zsasz_491.jpg|Victor Zsasz killing one of his victims. ("I have no dysfunctional family background. I suffered neither childhood abuse nor trauma. I kill for one reason only...Because I choose to.") RCO017.jpg.png|Maro Ito (Batwoman) ''Bellisarioverse'' (JAG, Hawaii Five 0, and NCIS/Los Angeles/New Orleans) Vlcsnap_2012_05_31_20h38m14s29.png|Tom Smith/"The Phantom" (NCIS:Los Angeles- Random On Purpose ''Berserk'' ''Betrayal at House on the Hill'' ''BIONICLE'' Art Mata Nui Versus Makuta Teridax.png|Makuta Teridax fighting Mata Nui. ("The people of the world are builders. But look into their hearts, and you will find they also have the power to destroy. I am that power. I am destruction. And I WILL destroy you.") ''Bleach'' 306bf7860ce3c36168b9b9d2b64f03ab.png|Sōsuke Aizen impaling Momo Hinamori while hugging her. [[:Category:Blood Villains|''Blood Books'' (and Blood Ties)]] [[:Category:Buffyverse Villains|Buffyverse (Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel)]] Angelus holds Willow hostage..png|Angelus holding Willow hostage. (*"It's no big mystery, man. (Humans) suffer, they die. That's what they're there for.") *Quote is from the Angel episode Orpheus. mmmmmggggg.png|Caleb (Buffy the Vampire Slayer- TV series) Buffy_simone_season_eight.jpg|Simone Doffler (Buffy The Vampire Slayer comics) ''Call of Cthulhu'' Eihort.png|Eihort Cartoon Network Adventure_time_hardcover_by_duss005_d5vez4r-fullview.jpg|The Lich (Adventure Time) stucking up the life in the Land of Ooo ''Conan the Barbarian'' 2595527_numedides_savage_sword_of_conan_049_07_8.jpg|King Numedides (Conan the Liberator) bathing in young virgins' blood. Creepypasta Red_eats_melissa.png|Red (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) Sonic_exe_you_re_too_slow_by_fraeulein_absynth_d6uu8eu-fullview.jpg|Sonic.EXE (Sonic.exe) ''Criminal Minds'' 13747_900.jpg|Ben Bradstone - Proof ("When I was a kid, my dog, Poppy, running across the grass. When I hit her, I liked that feeling. That has not changed.") ''The Crow'' Commandant.jpg|The Commandent (Skinning the Wolves) CSI Verse (CSI and Cold Case) ''Cutey Honey'' Screen_shot_2017_12_02_at_53448_pm_1.png|Tarantula Claw (Cutie Honey a Go Go) slicing Ayu in half, after her screams got on her nerves. ("I am Sister Jill's eyes and ears, Tarantula Claw! Lurking in the darkness, walking in the shadows, I capture words with these threads and deliver them to Sister Jill. That's my motto.") DC Literature DC Universe (and Vertigo Comics) Note: Batman, Milestone Comics, and Superman all have their own sections. 1905884-black_beetle_trigon_1.jpg|Trigon the Terrible (Teen Titans) *Image is from Booster Gold #23 Black manta 000612.jpg|Black Manta (Aquaman) killing Aquaman's son. ("Y'see, deep down, in my most secret heart of hearts, I'm still a totally depraved sonuvabitch whose main goal in life is to watch you die. Slowly and painfully. Just like your kid.") 5PAhyDK.jpg|Darkseid RCO023.png|Doctor Destiny Mongul_I_02.jpg|Mongul the Elder (Post-Crisis) images|Onimar Synn (Hawkman) Force_4.png|Major Force (Captain Atom) All-Star_Western_Vol_3_18_Textless.jpg|Vandal Savage *Image is the cover of All-Star Western Issue #18 Abby-arcane-is-dead.jpg|Anton Arcane (Swamp Thing-New 52) ''Devilman'' IMG 4008.jpg|Jinmen with his human victims' souls trapped with an imprint on his shell. ''Digimon'' 018_2_1.jpg|Myotismon (Digimon V-Tamer 01) preparing to murder a group of Digimon children. (" He is Myotismon's left behind hatred. In exchange for his intelligence, he gained ultimate power. He just is overflowing with the desire to kill, kill, KILL!") ''Discworld'' Disney�� Judge Frollo Found Quasimodo & Esmeralda.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) cornering Quasimodo and Esmeralda and attempting to kill them. ("And He shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit!") enhanced-buzz-27925-1347996437-3.jpg|Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) killing an innocent Toon Shoe with "The Dip". georgewillikers.png|George Willikers (Disney Kingdoms: Big Thunder Mountain Railroad) [[:Category:Dragon Ball Villains|''Dragon Ball'' (and Dragon Ball Z)]] 32seconds.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) torturing Vegeta to near death. 5ig0iu.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) eating a civilian with his tail. ("In the end, when I'm the victor...I will kill every single human being on this planet. I'll come methodically after every last one of you, and I'll watch your faces twist with fear.") ''Dungeons & Dragons'' Rsz_demonweb.jpg|Lolth (Forgotten Realms) "*Great Goddess, Mother of the Dark, grant me the blood of my enemies for drink and their living hearts for meat. Grant me the screams of their young for song, grant me the helplessness of their males for my satisfaction, grant me the wealth of their houses for my bed. By this unworthy sacrifice I honor you, Queen of Spiders, and beseech of you the strength to destroy my foes." *Quote is from War of the Spider Queen ''Fist of the North Star'' Jackal-fotns.png|Jackal Jagi.png|Jagi Uighur.gif|Uighur ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' FM2is02.png|Envy (2003 anime) Comb14032016122219-1-.jpg|King Bradley/Pride (2003 anime) strangling Selim - his own son - to death, and ranting about being an agent of God. ("You are foolish, all of you, even my own son.") ''G.I. Joe'' Gijoe_movie_2_0025.jpg|Zartan (G.I. Joe Film Series) stabbing a Joe in the back in a comic adaption of G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (*"On my orders, the covert special forces unit, codenamed Cobra, terminated with extreme prejudice Joe command, facilities, personnel. The GI Joes... are no more.") *Quote is from G.I. Joe: Retaliation Gamebooks Evil_power_master.jpg|The Evil Power Master (Choose Your Own Adventure: Prisoner of the Ant People & War with the Evil Power Master) ''Godzilla'' Rsz_3370261_gigan_and_ghidorah.png|King Ghidorah and Gigan destorying the life on a planet. ''Goosebumps'' ''Grimm'' 201_mauvais_dentes.png|Marnassier- Bad Teeth/The Kiss ''Grimm Fairy Tales'' Lucinda-gft.jpg|Lucinda the Dark Queen (Age of Darkness) Pan-grimm.png|Pan (Neverland) ''Gundam'' Download_379-1-.jpg|Gihren Zabi (Moblie Suit Gundam) using a Colony Drop to exterminate vast swathes of Earth's population ("Gihren is a despot trying to exterminate the very source of life that has supported and nurtured him. We, of the Federation, shall never comprehend the monstrosity of his actions.") ''Halloween'' happyhalloween1.jpg|Michael Myers (1978 film) (...Michael Myers is...the Boogeyman...This Boogeyman is real. An evil like his never stops...") ''Harry Potter'' 4fEAkjF.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange (film series) ''Hellboy'' Hellboybloodandiron_erzsbetfeeds.jpg|Erzsebet Ondrushko (Hellboy Animated: Blood and Iron) ''Hellraiser'' Hellraiser_2.jpg|Frank Cotton (Hellraiser films) killing one of his many victims. ''Highlander'' Highlandermonster.png|[[John Hooke|John Hooke (Highlander: The American Dream)]] Icon Comics ''Indiana Jones'' heart2.jpg|Mola Ram (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) ''Jack Reacher'' ''James Bond'' bond-villains-goldfinger-laser.jpg|Auric Goldfinger (Goldfinger) blofeld_0.jpg|Ernst Stavro Blofeld tumblr_pp1dsl5Ntg1w17fmpo1_540.png|Max Zorin (A View To Kill) OnatopMassMurder.png|Xenia Onatopp (Goldeneye) standing in the background after massacring the Russian techs with a machine gun fire. ''JoJo's Bizzare Adventure'' Hqdefault_2.jpg|Terence (Telence) T. D'Arby/D'Arby the Younger (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders) stealing a person's soul and turning the person into a doll. Angelo2.jpg|Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable} about to bite a dog's face off as an act of anger for having stepped in the poor thing's poop. ''Kamen Rider'' Sojishitashimobeating1.jpg|Soji Shitashimo (Kamen Rider Amazons) savagely beating Nozomi in front of Mamoru with his own fists until her face is a bloodied mess, laughing at her suffering like a child playing with a toy. ("For some time now...Beating a living thing until it's bloody, broken, unable to move...has made me feel so alive. It's an incredible feeling. Let's see how this feels!") kamen_rider_2.png|Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~.) [[:Category:Law & Order Villains|''Law & Order'' (Plus Special Victims Unit and Criminal Intent)]] Marvel Animation 3_34.jpg|Ultron (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) killing most of the Avengers and conquering half the planet. Marvel Cinematic Universe Hela_9.png|Hela (Thor: Ragnarok) Aosmonster2.png|Dr. Daniel Whitehall (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) about to experiment on Jiaying and eventually kill her. ("Discovery requires experimentation.") Marvel Comics Note: Conan the Barbarian, The Punisher, Spider-Man and X-Men all have their own sections. Bullseye_Greatest_Hits_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Bullseye (Daredevil) Rco023_1468950610_6.jpg|Ultron from the Runaways comics killing a boy's mother in front of him. ("Don't shed a tear for your birth creature, my darling simulacrum. Your mother was a degenerate criminal, nothing more than raw genetic stock for your glorious technological future!") TEARING.jpg|Maestro (Incredible Hulk) 428144_32_1.jpg|Wong Chu (Iron Man) 3219171_thunderbolts16406.jpg|Baron Heinrich Zemo (Thunderbolts) Batman vs cap-red skull.png|Red Skull (Batman & Captain America) Old_Man_Logan_Vol_2_29.jpg|Maestro (Old Man Logan) Marvel Literature Carnage3.png|Cletus Kasady (Goblin's Revenge) crashing to a party and killing a vast number of people. ''Masters of the Universe'' Skeletor_eternity_war_2012_comic.jpg|Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 2012-2019 comics, DC Comics) ("The end is coming, and there is no going back...If I cannot rule this universe, I will slay it.") EaFnnyf.jpg|Skeletor and Mumm-Ra (He-Man/ThunderCats & Injustice vs. Masters of the Universe) ''Mega Man'' ''Metal Gear'' Volgin.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) Milestone Comics Oblivion_resize.png|Kali'kak (Icon) ("One by one, you will come to know Oblivion!") ''Naruto'' ''O Parts-Hunter/666 Satan'' Ikaros.png|Ikaros (Rock Bird Tournament Arc) Python_jack.jpg|Python Jack (Rock Bird Tournament Arc) ''One Piece'' Akainu Ace.png|Sakazuki/Admiral Akainu (Marineford Arc) killing Ace Ive_killed_the_whole_island_with_the_weapon_two_piece_version_6.jpg|Caesar Clown (Punk Hazard Arc) blowing up an island after getting violently jealous of his former associate Dr. Vegapun. (I've "killed" the whole island.) [[:Category:Pokemon Villains|''Pokémon'' (and the Anime)]] Document_1.jpg|Grings Kodai (Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions) blackmailing a Zoroark to terrorize innocents, by threatening to electrocute his baby Zorua. ("Stop right there, Zoroark! One step closer and this little one is no more!") ''Power Rangers'' 44029892_1835910873188299_7135236040792473600_n.jpg|[[Lord Drakkon|Lord Drakkon (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Boom! Studios comic and Shattered Grid)]] ("We could only watch as Drakkon stood before the multiverse itself. As he took dimensions...worlds...universes...And simply made them cease to exist.") ''Pretty Cure'' [[:Category:Punisher Villains|''The Punisher'' (and The Punisher MAX)]] 844daafd66a40ecf3219f2e074ee1a85.jpg|Barracuda (Fury: My War Gone By) about to execute soliders via chainsaw. ("So you go ahead an' scream, homes. You beg. You plead." Screaming is "music to my muthafuckin' ears.") ''Red Sonja'' Kulan_gath.jpg|Kulan Gath sacrificing a person for his blood. ''Redwall'' ''Resident Evil'' Fotorcreated_5.png|Brian Irons (Resident Evil 2) killing the mayor's daughter. ("I wonder if the mayor's daughter is still alive? I let her escape so I could enjoy hunting her down later... I'm going to enjoy my new trophy. Yes, frozen forever in the pose I choose to give her.") ''Ripper Street'' ''RoboCop'' Robocop_cm_image_proposal2.jpg|Clarence Boddicker (1987 film) ("Bye-bye, baby!") ''Sherlock Holmes'' File:Dracula_8.png|Vlad Dracula (Victorian Undead II: Sherlock Holmes vs. Dracula) ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Silent Hill'' Whately.png|Whately- comic book [[:Category:Game of Thrones Villains|''A Song of Ice and Fire'' (and Game of Thrones)]] Gregorkillselia.png|Ser Gregor Clegane killing Princess Elia. ("Elia of Dorne...I killed her screaming whelp...Then I raped her...Then I smashed her fucking head in.") image_876.png|Joffrey Baratheon (GoT) ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Archiecomicssonicmonster_2857.jpg|Dark Enerjak (Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog) using the several victims' souls as robotic slaves. ''Spawn'' Clown_3.jpg|Violator ''Spider-Man'' 3902606-cletus_kasady-carnage-mind_bomb-1-art.jpg|Carnage (Carnage: Mind Bomb) rearranging the dead bodies into his artwork. ("I know nine million ways to kill a body and I love every single one of them.") I am Knull.jpg|Knull (Donny Cates' Venom) Nalin_Oberoi_(Earth-50101).jpg|Nalin Oberoi (Spider-Man:India) ''StarCraft'' Ezekieldaunrykkydd_devilsdue_art1_3.jpg|Ezekiel Daun (StarCraft II: Devils' Due) [[:Category:Star Trek Villains|''Star Trek'' (and Expanded Universe)]] Dolim.jpg|Commander Dolim (Star Wars Enterprise) ("You don't want to know my specialty.") [[:Category:Star Wars Villains|''Star Wars,'' (Expanded Universe and Legends)]] File:Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13684.jpg|Sheev Palpatine attempting to kill Luke Skywalker with force lightning (offscreen) ("Now, young Skywalker... you will die.") Stephen King 9f2fb091be33cfb0e01c139eeccd7d65.jpg|Randall Flagg ''Superman'' Brainiac544.png|Promotional work of Brainiac from Action Comics #544 ''Supernatural'' Alastair_the_reaper.jpg|Alastair attempting to kill Tessa. ("You know, I haven't been up here since Poland '43. Truth is, I loathe it. It's chilly. No stink of blood or sizzle of flesh or the wet flap of flayed skin. I don't know how you stand it.") ''Super Sentai'' Ginis_9.jpg|Lord Ginis (Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger) ("Come on! Let me hear more screams!") ''Sword Art Online'' Vol_06_-_169.png|Shoichi Shinkawa (Phantom Bullet Arc) about to kill one of the players ("Let your fear carve one name into your brains, the name I share with this weapon: Death Gun!") ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kavaxas.jpg|[[Kavaxas|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) Heart of Evil]] *("In a dimension of suffering, in an age of pain, I ruled on a throne of bone!") *Quote's from End Times q6izLls.png|Shredder (Batman vs. TMNT) Top Cow Productions Desormeaux.jpg|Madeline Desormeaux (Witchblade) ("Sometimes true evil does take flesh and walk the Earth.") ''Transformers'' Unicronnoms_7171.jpg|Unicron (The Transformers-comic book) Backpay.jpg|Megatron (Transformers: Animated) killing Starscream after his resurrection Overlord-Fort-Max-Interiors.jpg|Overlord (IDW Generation 1 continuity) Pharma_ratchet_how_ratchet_got_his_hands_back.jpg|Pharma (More Than Meets The Eye) ''UltraSeries'' Rsz_commander_black_murder.png|Commander Black (Ultraman Leo) and his army destroying a planet and harvesting its energy source ("Stand for all eternity in the gaze of your fallen people!" ) Alien_Adacic_color.png|[[Alien Adacic|Alien Adacic (Netflix Ultraman anime)]] ''The Ultraverse'' Pumpkin.png|Lord Pumpkin and his killed innocent people. Valiant Comics Rco004_1473739962.jpg|The Deathsmith (The Second Life of Dr. Mirage) ("Good evening, ladies and gentlemen—I'll be your murderer tonight!") 4798660-master_darque.png|Master Darque [[:Category:The Vampire Diaries villains|''The Vampire Diaries'' (and The Originals)]] Normal_to306_1054camilucien.jpg|Lucien Castle (The Originals) ("One thing we can agree on, this delicate, little theatre between us does need to reach a conclusion.") And it does later, when Lucien bites and kills Cami. ''Voltron'' Jain_9.jpg|Empress Jain IX ''Wallander'' Original_17.jpg|Victor Nilsson (Henriksson series) ''WarCraft'' Rsz_deathwing.png|Deathwing the Destroyer ("The sun has set on this mortal world, fools. Make peace with your end, for the Hour of Twilight falls!") ''When They Cry'' Orphanage_leader.jpg|Staff Leader (Higurashi: When They Cry) [[:Category:Doctor Who Villains|Whoniverse (Doctor Who, Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures)]] Monster_doctor_who.png|[[Winifred Gillyflower|Mrs. Winifred Gillyflower (Doctor Who- The Crimson Horror)]] ("Please, come to me, Ada. Oh, my child. You have always been so very useful.") ''The Witcher'' Anthony-star-bon2.jpg|Leo Bonhart ''World of Darkness'' Tzimisce,_Mekhet.jpg|Tzimisce Antediluvian (Vampire: The Masquerade) Vykos_tzimisce.jpg|Sascha Vykos (Vampire: The Masquerade) ''The X-Files'' Pfaster_b.jpeg|[[Donald Pfaster|Donald Pfaster (Irresistible and Orison)]]("Donnie Pfaster is a death fetishist-- a collector of bone and dead flesh, of toenails and hair. It's what floats his boat, gets him off.") ''X-Men'' Rsz_76962_119252_selene.png|Selene Gallio about to drain the life out of one of her victims and kill her.("Find yourself some other prey. The Starchilde belongs to Selene!") Detail2.jpg|Johnston Coffin (Generation X) *Image is the cover of Generation X Issue #66 Victor_Creed_(Earth-41001).jpg|Sabretooth ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Bakura_monster_9.jpg|Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh manga) ("Penalty Game! MIND DOLL!")